pripara_fandomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Suzette
Antes del Live Suzette: *Llora con la cara en una almohada sobre su cama* NOESJUSTONOESJUSTONOESJUSTO (...) Selene: *Suspira mientras tacha cosas de una libreta sentada en el escritorio de Suzette* ... *Recuerda algo* Eh, podría ser... *Sonríe* Hey, Suzette, deja de llorar... *Se acerca a ella* Suzette: ¡DEJARÉ DE LLORAR CUANDO SE FIJE EN MI! Selene: *Suspiro* ...Son el uno para el otro. Ustedes dos, lo sé... *Mente: ...Principalmente por los gritos que pegan...* ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la ultima vez? Suzette: ¿Q-que deberíamos esperar? Selene: Así es... Pero a como van las cosas... Tenemos que dar un pequeño empujoncito al asunto~ *Le muestra un apunte de su libreta* Suzette: Esto es... ¿Qué es? Selene: ._. ¿Como que que...? *Suzette le muestra la hoja* ... Dafak ._. Es la otra hoja, perdón :'v Léela. Suzette: ... "Academia Hakuou, código B4987-A. Código confidencial para los miembros de Grupo Entincelante (y administradores del Grupo Shadow). Si se llegara a dar el caso de necesitar el apoyo de terceros (refiriéndose con eso a quienes no sean parte de GE, AGS y/o organizaciones a las cuales está afiliada la academia) para resolver un caso de confidecialidad mayor a nivel 7, se autoriza a los miembros de GE el solicitar el apoyo de terceras personas siempre y cuando se cumpla con las normativas del estatuto secreto de las actividades de la escuela. Con esto, queda claro que la tercera persona que preste apoyo a quienes estén a cargo del caso tendrá estrictamente prohibido el revelar cualquier dato referente al caso, si llegara a revelar información, sin importar el grado de confidencialidad, al ser personas ajenas a la academia, quien tomará responsabilidad por las consecuencias de esto será aquel o aquella que pidiera el apoyo de esta tercera persona." Pero... ¿Por qué...? Selene: *Ríe* Suzette... Como te comenté, miembros del GE están en Paparajuku para investigar cierto caso relacionado con la desaparición de un objeto que al parecer es muy importante... Suzette: Si... Selene: He estado observándolos, soy mucho más cuidadosa de lo que Kirigiri cree. Por supuesto que me di cuenta de que seguía sospechando de mi- Suzette: ¡¿Tu lo tienes D:?! Selene: *Facepalm* Claro que no, tonta >:v Pero... *sonríe* Si sé quien lo tiene. Suzette: Y eso es un dato muy interesante pero... ¿Cómo nos ayuda esto? Selene: No están llegando a ninguna parte con su investigación. Si de algún modo les doy a entender a cualquiera de los encargados principales del área que tengo información, intentarán acercarse a mi. Por supuesto no les diría nada sin obtener nada a cambio. Suzette: ... *Entiende* ...Por lo que de algún modo harás que se te acerquen por una tercera persona, siendo esa... Selene: SweetSweet *ríe* Suzette: Pero... ¿Por qué precisamente con ella? Deben conocer lo que sucedió, así que... Selene: Kirigiri no se rendiría, no tomaría esa opción. Pero... sé bien que el otro encargado lo hará, si pongo mis cartas en el juego. Suzette: ¿El otro? Selene: Si. Ya sabes, el hermano perdido de tu querido Kanato... Scarlet. *Se levanta* Pero... tenemos que actuar con discreción, no queremos ser obvias... Suzette: *Ríe y se dirige a la puerta* Pero~ bien dicen que la mejor manera de ocultar algo es poniendolo a simple vista~ Selene: ...Esperaba que lo dijeras. *sonríe* Información General Idols: Suzette Hoshikawa, Selene Himemiya Coords: Suzette: Idol Time Start Coord CC: Pink Cyalume Microphone Coord Selene: Paisley Navy Coord CC: Blue Cyalume Microphone Coord Canción: Pacify Her traducción entre paréntesis Live Tired, blue boy walks my way (Cansado, el chico triste camina hacia mi dirección) Holding a girl's hand (Sujetando la mano de una chica) That basic b*tch leaves finally (Esa ... básica se aleja al fin) Now I can take herhis man/girl (Ahora puedo tomar a su hombre/chica) Someone told me stay away from things that aren’t yours (Alguien me dijo aléjate de las cosas que no son tuyas) But was she yours, if she wanted me so bad? (Pero, ¿era tuyo/tuya si me quería tanto?) Pacify her (Cálmala) She’s getting on my nerves (Me está poniendo de los nervios) You don’t love her (No la amas) Stop lying with those words (Deja de mentir con esas palabras) Pacify her (Cálmala) She’s getting on my nerves (Me está poniendo de los nervios) You don’t love her (No la amas) Stop lying with those words (Deja de mentir con esas palabras) I can’t stand his whining (No puedo soportar su lloriqueo) Where’s his binky now? (¿Dónde está su chupete ahora?) And loving him seems tiring (Y amarlo parece agotador) So boy/girl, just love me, down, down, down (Así que, solo amame mucho, mucho, mucho. ) Someone told me stay away from things that aren’t yours (Alguién me dijo aléjate de las cosas que no son tuyas) But was she yours, if she wanted me so bad? (Pero, ¿era tuyo/tuya si me quería tanto?) Pacify her (Cálmala) She’s getting on my nerves (Me está poniendo de los nervios) You don’t love her(No la amas) Stop lying with those words (Deja de mentir con esas palabras) ---- MAKING DRAMA SWITCH ON!! Suzette y Selene aparecen sentadas en una banca de un parque, mirándo a dos siluetas de color violeta, de un chico y una chica, que están caminando juntas por el parque. Suzette fulminó con la mirada a la chica, levantandose para ir a alejarla por la fuerza del chico; Selene la sujeta del brazo, llevando uno de sus dedos a sus labios para después señalar a ambas siluetas. De sus dedos salen hilos e color rojo que se unen a la silueta de la chica como si de una marioneta se tratara, Suzette, siguiendo el ejemplo, de sus manos salen hilos de color azul que se unen a la silueta del chico de la misma manera. '' ''La escena cambia, mostrando solo a las dos siluetas (sujetadas por los hilos) siendo forzadas a crear una discusión, en un momento ambas siluetas se alejan una de la otra dándose la espalda. Esa escena queda congelada, partiendose con una línea a la mitad. Cada silueta se convierte en la mitad una caja con forma de estrella, que es sujetada por Selene y Suzette respectivamente. En el momento en que van a abrir las cajas, se acaba el Making Drama. Secret x Silent = Pacify Them Pacify her (Cálmala) She’s getting on my nerves (Me está poniendo de los nervios) You don’t love her (No la amas) Stop lying with those words (Deja de mentir con esas palabras) Pacify her (Cálmala) She’s getting on my nerves (Me está poniendo de los nervios) You don’t love her (No la amas) Stop lying with those words (Deja de mentir con esas palabras) ---- CYALUME TIME!!! Pacify her (Cálmala) She’s getting on my nerves (Me está poniendo de los nervios) You don’t love herhim (No lo/la amas) Stop lying with those words (Deja de mentir con esas palabras) Pacify her (Cálmala) She’s getting on my nerves (Me está poniendo de los nervios) You don’t love her (No la amas) Stop lying with those words (Deja de mentir con esas palabras) Después del Live Misora: Uh~ Alguien está siendo muy directa~ Millefeui: No entiendo. *Tira una carta de un hater que le pego en la cabeza en forma de avioncito de papel :v* ...A ninguna de esas dos ._. Misora: ...Pero si está mas claro que el agua :v Millefeui: ¿El que ._.? Misora: Que la chica kawaii del cabello azul quiere que te vayas alv :v Millefeui: Ya, pero :v ¿Por qué ._.? Misora: ...¿Que dijera abiertamente que le gusta el chico al que OBVIAMENTE le gustas el día de su debut no te da pistas :v? Millefeui: ...Tiene sentido para mi. Misora: ¿ENTONCES PORQUE DICES QUE NO ENTIENDES >:'v? Millefeui: Porque la letra y su MD me confunde ;-; Misora: *facepalm* TwT y según Natsumi...Yo soy la maknae de mente de las tres TwT Scarlet: Algo está mal. Kyouko: ...Lo sé. Mariette: Kirigiri-san, las pruebas para lo que sé que dirás de nuevo son insuficientes. Kyouko: Soy consiente de ello, pero aún así no descartaré la posibilidad... Mira que dar indirectas en un lugar donde cualquiera puede verte... No entiendo lo que esta pensando. Mariette: ...¿Qué deberíamos hacer? Scarlet: ...Esperemos a Silver. Dijo que tendría resultados, Lilya lo confirmó también... Kyouko: Pero no sería la primera vez que nuestra generación se equivoca. Mariette/Scarlet: ... Kyouko: ...Dispersense. *Se va* Mariette: ...Mantenme informada, Scarlet. *Se va en otra dirección* Scarlet: *Se va por otro lado* ...Himemiya... *Mente: ...Tori, de acuerdo a Shinobu-kun y el resto de RYUSEITAI, un chico común, miembro del consejo estudiantil de la Academia Yumenosaki. Por supuesto que no tiene nada que ver con esto, no tiene sentido. Pero esa chica...* ... *se detiene para revisar una notificación, encontrando la publicación de Millefeui con la foto del cartel que hizo Kanato por su cumpleaños bajando por la sección de noticias de PriBook.* ...Sólo estoy seguro de que no es alguien en quien se puede confiar. ---- Suzette: *en la limusina de Selene, de camino a casa* ...Espera un momento, Selene. Selene: *Feliz de la vida :v* ¿Qué sucede~? Suzette: Sé qué dijiste hace rato, pero... ¿Cómo esperas que ella termine aceptando la petición de el plagio? Selene: Ya había pensado en eso, y también en que él -que me enteré, ya conoce parte de la historia- no dejaría tan fácilmente que ella se encontrara sola conmigo... Pero para ambos, la misma estrategia sirve. *Ríe* Suzette: Oh~ ¿qué estás planeando~? Selene: Utilizar sus debilidades contra ellos, por supuesto. *Mira por la ventana* ...Su inseguridad y las personas que aprecian. Suzette: Jiji~ Tendrás que darme los detalles mas tarde~ ---- *mientras tanto* Scarlet: *Entra en el departamento en que se está quedando* Ah. *Mira, un poco sorprendido, a Natsumi dormida sobre el sofá, sujetando un guardapelo en sus manos* ...Natsu-nee... *Se acerca a ella con cuidado* Natsumi: *hablando entre sueños* ...n...no... Ka...na...me... *suelta unas lágrimas* Scarlet: *Suspira* ... *Se va a su habitación a tomar una cobija, regresa y cubre a Natsumi con ella, para después arrodillarse cerca de ella, sujetando su mano con cuidado de no despertarla* Natsumi: *hablando entre sueños, llorando* ...Na...bi... Re...lease... Scarlet: ... *Le acaricia el cabello* ...Todo saldrá bien. *Observa el guardapelo* ...Te juro que la encontraré. ...Te lo prometo... Natsumi... Categoría:Live Categoría:TICK2 Categoría:Suzette/Live Categoría:Selene/Live Categoría:CandySweetty